Increasingly large amounts of information are stored on various types of storage media. The popularity of larger and larger capacity storage media is growing due to increasing computer use. Therefore, many types of large data storage needs exist. Examples of situations where computer users need or desire large storage media are for holding database records, software programs, graphics, audio, video, etc. This increasing demand for digital storage media has resulted in the popularity of optical storage media, such as compact disks (CDs) and digital video disks or digital versatile disks (DVDs).
This need for data storage corresponds with a need for labeling of disk contents. The explosion of user writable optical media, such as writable CDs and the recent emergence of writable DVDs, has resulted in large quantities of user created disks.
In the prior art there are several approaches to disk labeling. The first and simplest prior art labeling approach is marking on the disk with a pen or marker. However, while being simple and fast, it has several drawbacks. It could damage the disk and it may increase the likelihood of read errors during use of the disk. In addition, the hand marking approach cannot record detailed or large amounts of information, is not as visually pleasing, generally does not allow for graphics, and may smudge and degrade over time.
A second approach to labeling is an adhesive label that may be independently created and stuck to the disk. The drawbacks of this approach is that extra effort is required by the person making such a label. Moreover, the creation of the label may be easily put off and forgotten because it may require too much effort to always be done at the time of disk creation recording. Moreover, it requires extra effort if additional information is later recorded onto the disk.
A third approach is a digital label approach wherein digital data is internally stored as part of the information on the disk and not on an external label. This may allow permanent marking and may allow for larger quantities of data. However, the drawbacks are that a person or user cannot visually read the label and must insert the disk into a disk drive to read the label.
A fourth approach is an approach illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,031 to Kahle, wherein a bubble jet or inkjet label printer is built into a disk drive. Although this allows a user to put large quantities of data on the label and allows it to be printed In a professional and neat manner, there are still several drawbacks. One drawback is that it is expensive. This prior art approach adds to the cost of a disk drive and requires frequent re-supply of materials such as ink or ink cartridges. Furthermore, it will increase the size of the disk drive. Another drawback is that the ink from the label printer may get into the drive mechanism and may foul the read and writing lasers of the disk drive. Yet another drawback is a recurring effort of maintaining and resupplying ink to the label printer. Yet another drawback is that heat in the drive mechanism may dry out the ink.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements to computer disk media labeling.